


A Proper Parting

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Drabble, M/M, Nonsense, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Ichiya has one request for Erza.





	A Proper Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tai' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: accent.

“I wish for us to part in friendship.” Ichiya takes Erza's hand but for once does not attempt a kiss. “I truly wish you the best in future endeavors and hope that we can work together again someday.” 

Erza scans his face, unwilling to completely believe him. “I'm curious, Ichiya. What brought on this change?” 

For a quick moment, she swears the man is embarrassed, but the redness disappears as quickly as it comes. 

“I've encountered someone else, someone with a mutual interest in goals and desire to change themselves. Richard Buchanan has won me over with his delightful accent and masculine desire to be reunited with his brother. Our time together is a ways off, but I've strong hopes for our future -- and your future, my dear.” 

Someone, she suspects Natsu makes a gagging noise as Ichiya once more squeezes her hand. Well, associating with a guild leader would give the man somewhere to go upon serving his time. Having someone to dedicate his time to would keep Ichiya away from any uninterested women, and she could recall Wally once saying his brother enjoyed accents as well. 

“I've no greater desire than to part in friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might enjoy this crack pairing a little too much.


End file.
